


Taking Off The Suit

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothed Sex, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark in panties, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: Steve takes off Tony's suit





	Taking Off The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is for the Put On The Suit discord server's 500-member celebration!

Steve starts with Tony’s tie. It’s smooth blue silk with a wavy pattern on it, and it shouldn’t go with the burgundy suit Tony’s wearing, but it does.

Steve slides the fabric out from under Tony’s collar, unknots it and pulls it down down down on one side until it drops to the floor.

He does it all one-handed, of course. Steve’s other hand is currently wrapped around Tony’s wrists, holding them to the wall over his head. His jaw is set, and he looks up at Steve defiantly, but he doesn’t struggle.

Steve uses his free hand to unbutton Tony’s shirt, starting at the neck and moving his way down. Each button exposes another few inches of Tony’s delicious skin, and Steve’s eyes drink him in. He pushes the open shirt to the sides so he can get a better look at Tony’s pert nipples, even leans down to suck one into his mouth.

Tony makes a grunting noise and shifts, trying to push himself away from the wall, trying to free his hands. But Steve holds him there, flickering his tongue over the hardening nub.

“Say uncle,” Steve murmurs against Tony’s skin, and Tony tries to jerk away again. He doesn’t say a word, face mutinous.

Steve waits another beat, then moves his free hand to the waist of Tony’s suit pants. Tony groans, but Steve doesn’t wait for any protests before he’s unbuckling Tony’s belt – interesting to do with just the one hand, really – and working at the button and zipper of his pants.

He pushes them down, exposing the lacy pink panties Tony’s wearing under them. His cock is more than half hard, pushing up out of the frilly waistband.

“You dressed up for me!” Steve laughs teasingly, grinning down at Tony again.

Tony rolls his eyes. He opens his mouth as though he’s going to say something mouthy, but Steve moves too fast. He grabs one of Tony’s wrists in each of his hands and yanks them down to the wall on either side of Tony’s hips, dropping to his knees at the same time. Tony’s cock twitches, and Tony moans, and Steve leans forward and starts kissing messily, wetly, at the tip of it poking out the waistband of the panties.

“Oh fuck,” Tony groans, and Steve rubs his thumbs against Tony’s pulse points, kissing and licking and sucking on Tony’s cock.

Steve breathes in through his nose, scenting the slightly musky, fresh smell of Tony’s body, and sucks the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth, pushing down until his lips hit the pink lace.

Tony moans, twisting his wrists a little. He’s not pulling away, so Steve gives him a little room – Tony interlaces their fingers together.

Steve takes it as permission, and starts bobbing his head properly, sucking and licking and swallowing around Tony’s gorgeous cock. Tony cries out, thrusts his hips forward and away from the wall until he’s fucking Steve’s mouth, his face, and coming hard down Steve's throat.


End file.
